Love knows no limits
by Littlecandypixie
Summary: Olivia Benson nunca pensara em se apaixonar por alguém como ela. NUNCA! Mas lá estavam elas, deitadas em sua posição favorita, assistindo seu filme favorito... Mas nem tudo é alegria. Olivia/OC. Femmslash. Nem todos os personagens me pertencem.
1. Chapter 1

Eram 5 horas da manhã e Olivia Benson ainda estava trabalhando no 1-6, seus dedos batendo rapidamente pelo teclado, terminando relatórios. Olhando brevemente o relógio de seu computador ela se sobressaltou. Ela perdera a noção do tempo. Olivia suspirou e pegou sua xícara de café, caminhando até a cafeteira.

Ela voltou à sua mesa e encontrou uma mulher sentada na quina de sua mesa. Olivia nunca a havia visto, teria se lembrado se tivesse, afinal, aquela não era uma mulher que qualquer um se esqueceria de ter visto. A mulher parecia jovem, era ruiva, olhos verdes azulados. Usava uma jaqueta de couro com as mangas puxadas para cima, uma calça jeans preta e um tênis de corrida. Era simplesmente linda, maravilhosa.

Olivia se recuperou e voltou a andar, colocando sua xícara na mesa, antes de se virar para a mulher, que a olhava sem expressão alguma.

"As pessoas aqui sempre demoram a começar a trabalhar? Você é a única pontual?" A mulher perguntou, com uma voz um pouco rouca.

Olivia franziu as sobrancelhas. _Talvez seja uma vitima. _Ela pensou. "Quem é você?"

"Detetive Allison Greene Mason. Agora, responda minhas perguntas." A mulher falou, endireitando a postura e se colocando de pé.

Olivia não pode deixar de reparar em sua postura militar e se perguntou de onde ela viera. "São só 5 horas da manhã. Só começamos a trabalhar às 7. Eu perdi a noção do tempo, nem fui pra casa." Ela respondeu. "Posso te ajudar em algo?" A morena perguntou desconfiada.

"Não sei. Quem é você?"

"Detetive Olivia Benson."

Allison abriu um largo sorriso. "Então, você é a famosa Benson? O capitão falou muito de você. Ele disse que se eu dormir com você ele vai me matar."

Olivia estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços. "O que você quer aqui?"

"Bem, acontece que você está olhando para o mais novo membro de sua equipe. Fui transferida da SRU." Allison respondeu, sentando novamente na ponta da mesa de Olivia.

Os olhos da morena se alargaram e ela puxou o celular, discando o número já decorado.

O capitão Cragen lhe devia uma explicação.

Olivia andava de um lado para o outro na sala do seu capitão. Fin e Munch estavam sentados confortavelmente nas cadeiras em frente à mesa e Elliot estava em pé ao lado da porta.

"Por que diabos precisamos dela?" Elliot perguntou.

Cragen lhe deu um olhar severo. "É só uma adição. Ela é uma excelente detetive. Já foi da SWAT e da SRU e só me foi passado boas recomendações. Ela estará ajudando vocês. Deveriam ficar felizes."

"Eu não vejo problemas nisso." Munch falou, brincando com uma caneta. "Falei com ela um pouco, parece ser divertida."

Olivia lhe olhou impressionada, parando de andar. "Ser divertida não basta nesse trabalho. Eu a achei muito cara de pau. E, além disso, porque alguém gostaria de sair da SWAT ou SRU, seja lá onde ela estava, pra vir pro SVU?!"

"Ela não saiu, foi transferida." Cragen falou.

"Exato! Deve haver um motivo pra isso!" Olivia insistiu.

Cragen suspirou. "Se ela quiser falar ela vai."

Fin olhou para Olivia e sorriu. "Vai ser legal. Menos trabalho pra gente. Eu também a achei divertida."

"Vocês dois são uns idiotas!" Elliot exclamou. "Não precisamos dela!"

"Não quero saber. Ela está na equipe, quer vocês queiram ou não!" Capitão falou, sem dar espaço para mais reclamações.

Os quatro saíram da sala. Elliot se jogou em sua cadeira, irritado. Olivia foi para sua mesa, mas não se sentou, tendo em vista que sua cadeira estava sendo ocupada por Allison. Munch e Fin apertaram a mão da nova detetive e se sentaram, sorrindo como palhaços.

Olivia respirou fundo. "Essa é minha mesa."

"Eu sei. Mas a minha só vai estar aqui em" Allison olhou o relógio. "duas ou três horas."

"Eu preciso trabalhar." Olivia praticamente gritou.

Allison olhou-a atentamente, achou melhor se levantar. Olivia se sentou rapidamente na cadeira, que foi empurrada por Allison até a mesa novamente. A ruiva lhe deu um meio sorriso que ela usava para conseguir levar alguma mulher pra cama, o que não era muito complicado. Olivia franziu a sobrancelha e voltou ao trabalho. Allison sorriu e se sentou ao lado do telefone de Olivia.

A morena sentiu seu sangue ferver. A única pessoa que sentara lá fora a promotora Alexandra Cabot, que agora estava na proteção a testemunhas por causa de um descuido seu.

Fin previu a explosão de sua amiga e se adiantou. "Hey, você pode se sentar na minha mesa enquanto isso. Munch pode fazer meu trabalho."

Em resposta, Munch lhe tacou uma bolinha de papel. Allison sorriu e se levantou. "Na verdade, estou indo obter algum café na lanchonete aqui perto, é meu preferido. Querem alguma coisa?"

"Eu quero um sanduiche, por favor." Munch falou, lhe dando o dinheiro necessário.

"Claro, algo mais?" Ela perguntou.

"Nah." Fin respondeu.

Allison saiu do 1-6 com um andar e olhos firmes, fazendo alguns policiais saírem de seu caminho. Ela voltou dez minutos depois, com seu café e o sanduiche de Munch equilibrados na mão direita. Munch lhe agradeceu e começou a comer o sanduiche de presunto. Allison se sentou novamente na mesa de Olivia e começou a tomar seu café.

"Você toma muito isso?" Fin perguntou.

"Defina muito." Allison respondeu sorrindo.

"Tipo, 4 ou 5 copos por dia." Munch falou, cuspindo alguns pedaços de seu sanduiche em sua mesa.

Allison riu, fazendo Olivia olhar para ela. "Esse é o meu número a cada hora!"

Fin levantou as sobrancelhas, Munch se engasgou, Elliot lhe deu um breve olhar acusatório e Olivia se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

"Meu Deus!" Fin começou. "Você é uma viciada! Você não treme?"

Allison colocou o copo em sua mão esquerda, como resposta, o copo não mexeu nem vibrou, ficando completamente parado. Fin balançou a cabeça impressionado e Munch sorriu.

"Por que você foi demitida da SRU?" Elliot perguntou de repente.

O sorriso de Allison sumiu imediatamente. "Não interessa." Foi sua resposta seca. Elliot finalmente a encarou, surpreso com a mudança brusca de humor. Olivia levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para o semblante, agora em branco, da jovem mulher à sua frente.

"Como?" Elliot falou.

"Não se faça de surdo. Eu sei que você ouviu." Ela começou, seu tom ainda seco. "O meu passado, o que eu fiz, ou deixei de fazer, minha vida não lhe diz respeito. Não te interessa."

Elliot se levantou, realmente querendo socar a mulher que acabara de lhe irritar como nunca. Allison fez o mesmo e os dois ficaram cara a cara. Ela não iria recuar, afinal, seu treinamento consistia em lutas, tiros e todas as habilidades necessárias para uma perseguição policial, poderia muito bem bater no homem sem se arranhar.

Olivia se levantou e se colocou na frente dos dois, empurrando Allison para longe. "Vocês dois! Parem!"

Allison respirou fundo algumas vezes e se recompôs. Elliot se afastou um pouco, ainda querendo bater na ruiva. Fin e Munch também haviam se levantado e se preparavam para separar uma briga.

Casey Novak parou a alguns metros deles, olhando a cena um pouco surpresa. "O que está acontecendo?"

Todos se viraram para ela. Allison deu um leve sorriso. "Hey, Novak."

"Mason." Casey falou severamente.

"A culpa não foi minha!" Allison exclamou. "Eu sei que era isso que você estava pensando!"

"Conhecendo você eu aposto que foi... de alguma maneira." A promotora disse.

Allison lhe deu um olhar indignado. "Isso não é totalmente justo! Você só ficou comigo por duas horas!"

"Foi o suficiente para saber que você não é uma santa, ou um anjo. Nessas duas horas você me cantou em cada oportunidade que pode."

Allison sorriu novamente. "Eu mantenho minhas palavras anteriores. Você continua linda e eu ainda quero ter um encontro com você."

"Vai esperar muito tempo." A loira disse, revirando os olhos. "Detetives, o que vocês descobriram?"

"Então." Allison começou, jogando uma bolinha de papel para cima com a mão esquerda e pegando com a mão direita. "Deixe ver se eu entendi." Ela continuou, jogando a bolinha mais alto. "Nenhum de vocês, repito: nenhum, tem qualquer habilidade com laboratório forense?"

Munch jogou-lhe uma caneta. "Bom, somos detetives. Apenas pegamos os resultados do laboratório."

Allison parou de jogar a bolinha e se virou para ele. "Isso foi uma das coisas mais idiotas que eu já ouvi você dizer."

"Estamos trabalhando juntos só a dois meses." Ele tentou se defender.

A ruiva riu e jogou a bolinha nele. "Certo, mas, para a sorte de todos vocês, eu já trabalhei no laboratório forense algumas vezes. Estou descendo pra ajudar com as digitais."

Ela se levantou e foi para o elevador. Munch e Fin sorriram. "Então, depois desse caso, vão querer ir beber?" Munch perguntou.

"Claro." Elliot respondeu, digitando alguns relatórios.

"Quem sabe Allison queira ir junto." Fin falou, recebendo um som de desaprovação de Elliot. "O que? Ela é legal, de uma chance pra ela, Elliot, você não vai se arrepender."

"Eu não sei. Ela só me parece... Esquisita, fechada, não me parece do tipo que goste de dar chance para alguém conhecê-la."

"Talvez ela tenha um motivo para ser assim." Munch falou. "Sabe, abusos, traições, algum parceiro que a traiu e agora ela pensa muito antes de se abrir com alguém."

"Não pensei que diria isso, mas Munch está certo." Fin olhou para Elliot, deixando claro seus pensamentos sobre concordar com o parceiro. "Além disso, não precisam virar melhores amigos, só precisam se dar bem no trabalho." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e seu tom ficou sério imediatamente. "Dê uma chance pra ela."

Estavam todos rindo de uma piada que Munch fizera sobre casamentos, quando a porta do bar se abriu e eles se viraram. Allison estava entrando, usando a sua jaqueta de couro, uma regata branca, calça jeans preta e tênis preto, maquiagem leve e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Todos ficaram sem palavras, ela estava deslumbrante.

Allison se aproximou da mesa e seu sorriso aumentou. "Boa noite." Eles murmuraram suas respostas, ainda em surpresos. A ruiva riu e todos sacudiram a cabeça. "Vou levar isso como um elogio."

"Como deveria." Munch disse. "Sente-se. Quer uma bebida? Eu pego. É por conta do Fin hoje."

"Não se preocupe, Munch. Eu mesma posso pegar minha bebida. Mas a parte do Fin pagar eu aceito." Allison se sentou na cadeira vaga, que era ao lado de Olivia. "Então, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?"

"Casamento." Fin respondeu.

"Hm. Casamento é ótimo." Todos a olharam surpresos. "Até o momento que você vomita no prato que come."

Eles riram. "Você já foi casada?" Elliot perguntou, tentando seguir o conselho de Fin.

"Não. Mas não é preciso ser casada para saber que casamentos destroem as relações mais frágeis. É por isso que meu tio já se divorciou umas cinco vezes." Allison disse, sorrindo um pouco. "Ainda bem que eu nunca falo com ele."

"Então, como..."

"Eu sei de seus divórcios?" Elliot concordou. "Minha irmã me contou da última vez que a vi."

"Que foi..."

"Já faz algum tempo. Temos trabalhando bastante." Allison se levantou. "Vou pegar uma cerveja. Alguém mais quer?" Eles negaram. A ruiva foi para o balcão e chamou uma garçonete.

"Viu? Não é tão difícil." Fin brincou, recebendo um olhar irritado de Elliot.

"Ela ainda não me desce pela garganta. Acho que ela esconde alguma coisa."

"Claro que esconde, todos fazem isso." Munch disse. "Sempre há uma razão."

Allison voltou com a cerveja e um pedaço de papel na outra mão. Ela sorriu e guardou o papel no bolso, depois sentou-se novamente.

"O que é isso?" Fin perguntou.

"A garçonete me deu o telefone." Allison respondeu, dando de ombros. "Não significa que eu vá ligar." Ela continuou. "Mas seria divertido."

Olivia se virou para ela. "Você sempre faz isso?"

"Isso o que?"

"Pega mulheres nos bares."

"Bom, na verdade, estou um pouco enferrujada, mas eu costumava fazer muito isso. Vejo que continuo boa, quero dizer, é o terceiro telefone, só essa semana." A ruiva riu. "Mas, como eu já disse, não significa que eu vá ligar."

"E por que não?" Olivia perguntou, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

"Diversos motivos." Foi sua resposta vaga. Olivia não a pressionou para uma explicação ou os motivos em si.

No fim da noite, mais precisamente no meio da madrugada, Elliot e Munch já tinham ido embora. Fin estava completamente bêbado cantando para uma mulher imaginária e Allison, ainda sóbria, mesmo após suas vinte cervejas, e Olivia, um pouco bêbada, estavam rindo dele.

"Hey, Fin, acho que é só para você." Olivia disse, tirando a cerveja de perto dele.

"Ah, Liv!" Ele reclamou.

"Ah, Liv!" Allison repetiu com diversão.

Olivia revirou os olhos. "Você está se divertindo não está?" Allison acenou animada e a morena riu. "Claro que está. Mas já chega, Fin. Temos que trabalhar amanhã. Vou chamar um taxi para você."

Fin resmungou alguma coisa e se levantou, deixando seu dinheiro em baixo de uma garrafa vazia de cerveja, ele saiu do bar cambaleando.

"Seu papo de "temos que trabalhar amanhã" me desanimou." Allison brincou, bebendo o resto de sua cerveja. "Acho que preciso de mais uma para voltar a ativa. Quer? É por minha conta agora."

"Não, obrigada."

"Tem certeza?" Olivia acenou e a ruiva sorriu. "Muito bem, sua escolha. Talvez aquela garçonete ainda esteja aqui... Não, eu a vi saindo alguns minutos atrás. Hm, ok, eu vou tentar chegar ao bar e pedir alguma coisa mais forte."

Allison se levantou e foi até o bar desviando de algumas pessoas. Olivia não podia deixar de concordar com Munch, Allison poderia ser uma pessoa legal apesar de tudo. Claro, elas não haviam se falado muito, na verdade, Olivia não tinha ideia nem da idade da ruiva, muito menos de qualquer coisa de sua vida pessoal, e também não havia lhe dado muitas informações sobre ela. Mas a ruiva já havia conquistado seu respeito.

"Um milhão pelos seus pensamentos!" Allison comentou, sentando-se na cadeira a pouco ocupada por Fin com um copo de uísque.

Olivia riu suavemente. "Nada de importante. Mas, estamos só nós duas aqui, fale-me um pouco sobre você."

Allison estreitou os olhos, mas concordou. "Ok. O que você quer saber?"

"Onde você nasceu?"

"O sotaque não lhe diz nada?" Allison brincou, deixando seu sotaque transparecer muito mais. Olivia riu. "Nasci no México. Mas, muito cedo vim pra cá. O sotaque eu adquiri graças a minha mãe, que nunca negou seu lugar de origem. Próxima pergunta."

"Hm. Isso está me parecendo mais fácil do que eu pensei." Allison riu. "Você já nos falou sobre uma irmã, mais algum irmão ou irmã perdido por aí?"

"Bem, sim. Genne é minha irmã mais velha, apenas um ano. Então sou eu, meu irmão Davis, minha outra irmã Gina, e então meus irmãos gêmeos Lucas e Luiz. Meus pais não perderam tempo."

Olivia sorriu. "Família grande. Vocês se veem com frequência?"

"Bem, minha irmã e meus irmãos gêmeos moram comigo. Genne é médica, então, nos vemos apenas quando uma das duas não está trabalhando, o que é raro. E meu outro irmão não é meu maior fã, não o vejo a, não sei, quatro ou cinco meses." Allison deu de ombros e tomou seu uísque. "E você? Irmão, irmã?"

"Tenho um irmão, por parte de pai apenas. Simon."

"E sua família?"

"Não tenho, na verdade. Minha família são essas pessoas que estavam aqui hoje. Minha mãe morreu a muito tempo. Nunca fui casada, não tenho filhos, quase nunca vejo meu irmão." Olivia respondeu, logo depois ela suspirou.

"E seu pai?" Allison perguntou cuidadosamente.

Olivia considerou as milhares de respostas que poderia dar, mas escolheu dizer a verdade. Algo nessa mulher dizia para confiar nela. "Minha mãe foi estuprada. Nunca quis conhecer meu pai. Eu sou o fruto de um estupro."

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Allison falou suavemente. "Se te faz sentir melhor, às vezes ter um pai não ajuda muito."

"O que aconteceu com você e seu pai?"

Allison suspirou. "Bem, ele realmente nunca me amou como meus irmãos. Ele sempre me ignorava, nunca me abraçava, nunca dizia uma única palavra quando eu precisava. Eu via ele abraçando meus irmãos, indo passear com eles, dando presentes. Mas isso nunca acontecia comigo. Uma vez, eu estava andando na minha primeira bicicleta, eu havia ganhado do meu avô, e estava super animada. Eu fui descer a rua da minha casa, mas perdi o controle e bati na traseira de um carro. Eu devo ter ficado lá por uma hora e ninguém aparecia. Depois, ouvi a voz do meu pai, ele estava me chamando, estava nervoso, eu podia perceber, ele odiava que a gente se atrasava para o almoço. Quando ele me achou, eu fiquei aliviada, pensei que ele fosse me ajudar. Eu estava coberta de sangue e cortes do vidro do carro que eu havia batido. Ele me olhou por alguns minutos, se abaixou e me deu um tapa na cara. Eu não sei bem o por que, mas ele fez. Então, se virou e foi embora. E eu fiquei lá. Já estava escurecendo quando Davis me achou e me ajudou a subir a rua. Minha irmã e minha mãe cuidaram de mim. Meu pai só me colocou de castigo, me bateu, escondeu minha bicicleta e me proibiu de assistir TV por uma semana." Allison suspirou novamente. "Eu não me emociono ao falar sobre isso. Isso já passou. Ele já está morto. Meus irmãos nunca tocam no assunto. Minha mãe também não está viva para dizer qualquer coisa. Ela morreu quando eu tinha 14 anos, teve um ataque cardíaco, do meu lado." Ela riu, tentando aliviar o clima. "Mas, chega de histórias tristes. O que mais você quer saber sobre mim?"

"Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso." Olivia disse, colocando sua mão sobre a de Allison e fazendo pequenos círculos.

Allison sorriu e apertou a mão de Olivia. "Não sinta. Como eu disse, já passou. Agora, continue com seu jogo: "conheça Allison"."

Olivia sorriu um pouco. "Ok. Hm, por que você foi transferida para o SVU?"

"Eu quis." A ruiva respondeu depois de um tempo. "Muitas lembranças no SRU. Foi lá que eu conheci minha antiga namorada."

"Você não me parece do tipo que abre mão de um emprego, que você claramente gosta, porque terminou com a namorada." Olivia comentou.

"E não sou. Sou boa em controlar sentimentos e faço isso naturalmente. E não terminamos, ela... Morreu, durante uma missão." Allison deu de ombros. "Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora."

"Tudo bem." A morena pensou por alguns segundos, olhando para suas mãos ainda juntas. "Então, eu já seu sobre seu talento com ciência forense. Mais algum talento oculto?"

"Eu sou boa com computadores, excelente com armas, já fui atiradora de elite no SRU, consigo chegar a qualquer lugar usando paredes, bancos, árvores, qualquer coisa... Eu sei tocar guitarra e dizem que sou uma ótima cozinheira."

Olivia riu. "Bem, vou ter que testá-la antes de afirmar isso."

"Você está mais que convidada." A ruiva sorriu.

"Você mantém contato com algum outro policial do SRU?"

"Não. Não gosto de reviver o passado. O que passou, passou. Além disso, eles eram uns idiotas."

"Por que eu não me surpreendo com isso? Perto de você todos parecem idiotas." A morena sorriu novamente.

"Isso não é verdade!" Allison defendeu.

"Claro que não." Olivia zombou. "Comparando sua idade e tudo o que você sabe fazer, sim, é verdade."

"Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? Quinze?" Ela brincou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Hm." A mulher mais velha pensou alguns segundos. "Vinte e cinco?"

"Quase. Tenho vinte e oito, muito obrigada." Allison riu. "Fico feliz em parecer mais nova. E você? Eu diria... Trinta e três." Ela arriscou, estreitando os olhos um pouco.

"Quarenta e cinco."

"Tá brincando!" Allison exclamou, abrindo a boca em surpresa.

"Não. Quer ver minha identidade?"

"Sim!" Ela continuou, ainda surpresa. Olivia riu, mas não se mexeu. "Eu falei sério."

"Eu não. Não há chance, no inferno, que eu vá lhe mostrar minha identidade." A morena disse, cruzando o braço.

"Eu não sou tão boa com números, não vou decorar sua identidade e falsificá-la depois, não se preocupe." Allison brincou. "Hey, está ficando tarde... Muito tarde. Já passou das três da madrugada. Acho que tenho que ir."

"Ah, eu também, na verdade, perdi a noção de tempo."

Elas saíram do bar lado a lado, recebendo o ar frio do inverno com certa irritação. Allison caminhou silenciosamente ao lado de Olivia até um taxi vago e abriu a porta para ela.

"Te vejo amanhã, detetive." A ruiva sorriu e fechou a porta.

Allison foi até sua moto, sorrindo brilhantemente, ela colocou seu capacete, ligou a moto e, deixando marcas na rua, saiu.


	2. Problemas

Allison entrou no 1-6 com vinte minutos de atraso, não que ela se importasse. Seu mau humor era evidente. Seus passos eram decididos, mas mostravam sua irritação. Claramente, ela não queria estar ali. Ela fora recebida por Munch, que riu de sua cara. Fin lhe deu um sorriso de entendimento. Elliot não olhou para ela, continuou revendo os arquivos do novo caso. Olivia também sorriu pra ela, e, dessa vez, Allison fez questão de devolver com ainda mais alegria. A ruiva praticamente se largou na cadeira, jogando seus óculos escuros em cima da mesa, ela passou a mão pelo rosto algumas vezes e respirou fundo. Seu dia estava uma droga.

"Bebeu demais?" Elliot perguntou, irritado.

"Eu sei quando parar." Ela respondeu com igual irritação.

Munch zombou. "E o que foi então?"

"Apenas alguns problemas." A ruiva respondeu. "Mas isso não é da sua conta. Então, ao trabalho."

Allison pegou os arquivos e fez um claro esforço para tentar se concentrar. Elliot resmungou alguma coisa, mas continuou trabalhando. Olivia lhe deu um olhar reprovador e voltou a ler os arquivos.

Allison suspirou e jogou os arquivos em cima da mesa, se inclinando na cadeira. Ela respirou fundo e se levantou.

"Tenho que fazer uma ligação." Ela disse, indo para o banheiro.

Duas horas antes:

"Você não pode fazer isso, Davis! Não é justo!" Allison gritou para seu irmão.

Ela havia chegado em casa a apenas alguns minutos, quando percebeu que não estava sozinha. Seu irmão estava lá, fazendo algumas malas, malas essas que eram de seus outros irmãos. Ele estava levando-os embora.

"Não é justo? Tem certeza?! Você é a única que chegou em casa bêbada!" Davis gritou de volta, sem se virar. Ele pegou alguns livros que estavam nas gavetas e jogou dentro de uma das malas. Seus irmãos estavam parados na porta do quarto, apenas olhando assustados.

"Eu não estou bêbada!"

"Pois está cheirando a bebida!" Davis gritou, finalmente se virando com algumas roupas nas mãos. "Está cheirando a bebida!" Ele repetiu. "E não venha me dizer que essas marcas no seu braço são apenas machucados! Eu não sou idiota! Eu lido com isso todos os dias!"

"Davis, você não pode fazer isso! Eles são tudo pra mim!" Allison disse, praticamente implorando.

"Você deveria pensar neles então, antes de sair e voltar às três horas da madrugada, cheirando a bebida, ou quando você se droga, na mesma casa que eles e não se dá nem ao trabalho de se defender!"

"Por que você está aqui?!" Ela gritou. "Não te vejo a mais de quatro meses. Por que você está aqui agora?"

"Eu vim pra ver o que estava acontecendo!" Davis se virou novamente, jogando as roupas em outra mala. "Gina não fala comigo sobre o que acontece aqui e os gêmeos te protegem como se você fosse um super-herói! Você prometeu pra mim que ia parar, você prometeu que ia procurar ajuda! E foi por isso que eu os deixei ficarem com você! Mas você mentiu! Você continua usando aquelas malditas drogas! E é por isso que vou levá-los comigo! E vou procurar um advogado para ficar com a guarda!"

Ele se virou e eles se encararam por alguns minutos.

"Eu sei o que eu falei," Allison começou, parando de gritar. "e eu sinto muito por não ter cumprido. Mas eu deixo eles te verem todos os dias, eu os levo pra escola, eu ajudo com as tarefas."

"Não é só isso que mantém a guarda deles. Pelo amor de Deus, Allison, você está se drogando!" Davis não abaixou o tom e Allison suspeitava que o prédio inteiro ia escutá-lo. "Ou você para completamente, ou você não vai os ver nunca mais!"

"Você falou com Genne?"

"Não. Mas não é ela que vai decidir qualquer coisa por aqui."

"Ela é a irmã mais velha!" Allison exclamou. "Ela me deixou ficar com a guarda!"

"Por isso não vou falar com ela!" Seu irmão falou, recomeçando a fazer as malas. "Genne é ainda pior que eles, ela te protege como se dependesse de você! Mas tá no hora dela perceber que você não é a santinha que ela protege. Ela sabe sobre as drogas?"

Allison não respondeu de imediato, mas não pode negar que a resposta verdadeira era a melhor. "Ela está tentando me ajudar, mas nenhuma de nós tem tempo suficiente para conversar sobre isso."

Davis zombou, fechando uma mala e jogando-a na porta, fazendo seus irmãos recuar um pouco. "É claro que não!" Ele zombou novamente. "Eu tenho que levá-los, Allison. Antes que seja tarde demais e eles fiquem como você."

Allison olhou para seu irmão, claramente ferida com suas palavras. Mas a ruiva sabia que era verdade. Davis pegou as malas e levou-as para a sala. Allison seguiu-o de perto. A sala caiu num silencio pesado enquanto Davis pegava alguns livros que ele sabia serem de sua irmã Gina.

Na verdade, Allison e seus irmãos não tinham muito a ver. Ela era a única ruiva, talvez o principal motivo para seu pai nunca ter gostado dela, afinal, a única pessoa ruiva que eles conheciam era um antigo amigo de seu pai, que já tinha afirmado ter um caso com sua mãe. Genne, Gina, Lucas e Luiz eram loiros. Davis tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, com algumas mexas loiras.

Quando seu pai morreu, Allison pediu a guarda de seus irmãos. Genne, como sendo a mais velha, concordou, sabendo o quanto eles gostavam da irmã. Davis fora o único que nunca concordou, ele deixara claro que queria a guarda. Genne tinha vinte e nove anos, Davis vinte e quatro, assim como a irmã mais velha era médico, Gina tinha dezessete anos, os gêmeos tinham quatorze.

"Por favor, Davis, pensa um pouco, esfria a cabeça, a gente se fala com mais calma amanhã."

"Pra que? Pra você não aparecer no horário marcado de novo? Pra me fazer ficar esperando que nem um idiota e não aparecer?" Davis balançou a cabeça. "Não de novo. Você teve sua chance. E jogou fora. Se eu esqueci de alguma coisa eu peço para Genne buscar outra hora. Peguem suas malas."

Seus irmãos hesitaram, mas pegaram suas devidas malas e seguiram Davis para fora do apartamento, sem terem coragem de olhar para a irmã. Allison ouviu a porta se fechar e desabou no chão, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso!" Genne exclamou do outro lado da linha.

"Ele fez, Gen. Você tem que me ajudar. Conversa com ele." Allison implorou, olhando para o banheiro para ter certeza que ninguém estava ali.

Ela ouviu Genne suspirar. "Não posso, Allison. Você sabe que ele estava certo quando alegou que você continua usando drogas... Você prometeu para mim que ia parar."

"Eu sei!" Allison gritou, cansada. "Eu sei." Ela repetiu, abaixando a voz para um sussurro. "Eu sinto muito! Mas você conhece meus motivos."

"Motivos para usar drogas? Sério? Você vai mesmo se rebaixar a isso?" Genne suspirou novamente. "Olha, eu estou decepcionada que você tenha mentido e continuou a se drogar com nossos irmãos na mesma casa que você, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a Davis. Você conhece a lei, sabe que ele ganharia a guarda com qualquer juiz de qualquer lugar com as provas que tem."

Allison bufou e desligou o celular, jogando-o na parede com toda a força que tinha. Os pedaços do celular voaram por todo o banheiro, mas ela passou reto, indo para a porta. _Alguém _tinha que ajudá-la.


	3. Conversa

Allison nunca sentiu tanta raiva sem motivo em sua vida. A esposa desse cara estava apenas o defendendo, mas ela queria socar a cara daquela mulher mais do que ela precisava de ar. Quando seu pulso se ergueu, ela parou completamente e recuou. Numa corrida rápida, ela chegou ao jardim da casa e respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ela não ouviu Olivia a seguindo. A ruiva respirou fundo novamente e se virou para a parede da casa, tentando liberar sua raiva, ela deu um soco na parede. Ela ignorou a dor e escorou a testa na superfície fria, sentindo o sangue descer por seu punho e manchar sua camiseta. Ela não precisava disso agora, não precisava de mais um ataque de raiva, não precisava de mais dor do que já estava sentindo.

Desde que Davis havia aparecido em sua casa e levado seus irmãos para morar com ele, episódios como esse eram frequentes. Allison tinha ataques de raiva a qualquer momento e por qualquer coisa. Ela passava suas horas livres na academia, socando um dos sacos de areia até sua mão estar sangrando tanto que ela não conseguisse mais senti-la. Ou ela ia para as áreas de treinamento de tiro, testava milhares de armas. Quando ela apertava o gatilho, ela se sentia no controle, sentia a energia deixando seu corpo e voltava a sentir o corpo novamente. Outra solução era ir para um bar e provocar o maior cara que tiver lá e brigar com ele.

Allison socou a parede mais uma vez e se afastou, limpando o sangue na camiseta já manchada.

"Vá pra casa." Olivia disse suavemente.

A ruiva pulou de susto e se virou para a detetive. "Pra que?"

"Você parece um lixo nas últimas semanas. Vá pra casa. Descanse. Passeie com seus irmãos. Converse com algum amigo. Eu sei que às vezes esse trabalho pode ser muito estressante."

"Meu problema não é o trabalho." Allison suspirou.

"Vá pra casa." A morena repetiu.

"Não tem nada lá. Davis levou meus irmãos para morar com ele." Allison admitiu. "Minha casa está vazia."

Olivia estudou-a por alguns segundos, depois se aproximou. "Vou ligar para Fin assumir a busca. Nós vamos sair e conversar."

Allison tentou argumentar, mas Olivia a impedir com um aceno. A morena puxou o celular e discou o número do amigo. Fin chegou rapidamente ao local, mas não indagou motivos. Olivia levou Allison para um parque próximo a casa do suspeito. Elas deram umas duas voltas pelo parque antes que Olivia quebrou o silencio confortável que havia se apoderado delas.

"O que aconteceu?"

Allison suspirou. Olivia lhe deu o tempo necessário para falar, esperando pacientemente. "Aquele dia que a gente saiu pra beber depois de terminar o caso... Eu cheguei em casa e meu irmão estava lá, fazendo as malas. Ele sentiu o cheiro da bebida, disse que eu estava bêbada, eu neguei. Mas ele usou o argumente que já passava das três da manhã e eu não estava em casa, que eu havia deixado nossos irmãos sozinhos em casa. Mas Gina é grande o suficiente para saber cuidar dos gêmeos e dela mesma. Ele fez as malas e os levou embora." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu tentei fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas ele... Viu meu braço, viu as marcas e não parou pra me escutar."

"Que marcas?" Olivia perguntou depois de algum tempo.

A ruiva levantou a manga de seu casaco e mostrou as marcas de agulhas em seu braço esquerdo. Olivia olhou-a surpresa, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Elas voltaram a caminhar em silêncio.

"Eu uso a algum tempo." Allison disse, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça. "Cerca de um ano." Ela continuou. "Eu já tentei parar, mas, quando eu uso, toda a dor desaparece. Tanto física, quanto emocional. E eu me sinto tão... Bem." Ela suspirou. "É ridículo, eu sei. Mas isso mantém minha sanidade."

"Cuidado para explicar?"

Allison riu um pouco. "Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu estive a beira da morte. Quantos tiros eu já levei. Na verdade, acho que sou dona de um recorde. Meu trabalho no SRU tinha todo e qualquer tipo de perigo. Depois do décimo tiro e da terceira explosão, meu corpo começou a reclamar. Meus músculos doem como o inferno, mas eu consigo disfarçar, consigo fazer tudo que preciso sem problemas. Quanto a dor emocional, isso se deve ao fato da minha antiga namorada assassinada. Quero dizer, vivemos juntas por oito anos e ela foi tirada de mim desse jeito. Usar a droga me faz esquecer de tudo isso."

"Já tentou buscar outra solução?" Olivia perguntou. "Não sei, talvez conversar com algum amigo, um psicólogo?"

"Amigo? Uma conversa não faz milagres, Olivia."

"Mas ajuda, não é?"

Allison concordou. "Você sabe, você é a única pessoa que eu já falei sobre essas coisas com tanta facilidade. Nem minha irmã sabe tanto sobre mim. E acredite, é um passo imenso pra mim falar sobre isso."

"Fico feliz em ajudar." Olivia sorriu. Depois de mais uma volta no parque, ela suspirou. "Acho que devemos voltar. Fin deve estar preocupado e querendo uma explicação."

"Claro." A ruiva acenou.

Ambas as mulheres atravessaram a rua de volta para a casa do suspeito. Quando estavam chegando, Allison parou de repente, fazendo Olivia se virar para ver se algo tinha acontecido.

"O que foi?" A morena perguntou preocupada.

"Quer ir jantar comigo um dia desses?" Allison perguntou de repente.

Olivia abriu a boa algumas vezes, pensando em uma resposta. Seus anos com detetive já haviam lhe ensinado que relacionamentos com colegas de trabalho nunca poderiam dar certo. Mas algo em Allison a atraia. "Claro."

A ruiva sorriu. "Ótimo. Que tal sexta, as oito, naquele restaurante italiano perto do esquadrão?"

"Parece ótimo."

"Bom, bom. Eu vou esperar ansiosa." Allison sorriu novamente e voltou a andar.

Olivia ficou parada no mesmo lugar por pelo menos uns cinco minutos. _Onde foi que eu me enfiei? _Era seu único pensamento. A morena estava certa que isso nunca daria certo, nunca. Mas Allison lhe parecia tão fascinante, encantadora. Talvez... Não, claro que não! Era apenas um jantar, só isso.


	4. Encontro

Esta fora, sem duvida, a semana mais longa na vida de Allison. Porém, como tudo um dia chega, era sexta-feira e ela estava ansiosa. Não sabia se Olivia ia realmente aparecer. Mas lá estava ela, sentada no restaurante italiano a apenas duas quadras do esquadrão, usando sua jaqueta preta de couro, uma regata branca, calça jeans e tênis. O usual. Uma roupa que ela estava completamente confortável. A porta do restaurante se abriu pela terceira vez em dez minutos e, dessa vez, era Olivia. Allison sorriu e se levantou, puxando a cadeira para a morena e sentando-se novamente.

"Boa noite, Olivia. Você está linda." Allison elogiou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Olivia usava sua jaqueta e uma blusa azul, calças e sapatos pretos.

Olivia corou violentamente. "Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

"Vocês querem pedir?" O garçom interrompeu, aparecendo na mesa com um sorriso malicioso, que logo sumiu do seu rosto quando Allison o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Eu só quero uma água, por favor." Olivia respondeu. Allison ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Elliot levou algo para mim comer mais cedo." Allison balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem." Allison sorriu. "Eu vou querer só a água também."

O garçom acenou e saiu. Segundos depois ele voltou com o pedido e saiu novamente.

"Parece que nossos colegas estragaram nosso apetite." Allison brincou. "Fin levou um sanduíche pra mim quando eu saí da sala da Novak." A ruiva explicou. "Bem, já que não vamos comer, quer dar uma volta?"

Olivia concordou e as duas se levantaram. Na saída, Allison pagou para o garçom, que as olhou confuso, mas não falou nada. O vento frio do lado de fora não chegou a incomodá-las como normalmente. As mulheres andaram lado a lado na rua por algum tempo, até que Allison levou-as para um pequeno parque e elas se sentaram no chão mesmo, de frente uma para a outra.

"Então." Allison começou. Ela suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem. "Isso nunca foi tão difícil."

Olivia riu. "E por que é tão difícil agora?"

Allison pensou por alguns segundos. "Acho que você pode ser especial demais para eu arriscar fazer algo que fará você se afastar." Ela admitiu. A morena olhou-a por alguns minutos, sem falar nada. "Mas é claro que eu vou respeitar sua opinião." Ela suspirou novamente. "Certo, hora de conversas normais. Como você aguentou esse trabalho por tanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei. Eu só gosto do que faço." Olivia respondeu, dando de ombros. "Como você aguentou tanto tempo no SRU?"

"É estressante, com certeza. Mas era excitante, animador, desafiante. Tudo que eu gosto." A ruiva sorriu. "E eu ficava com a parte mais legal. Sabe, tinha minha própria equipe, eu mandava e ficava com a animação de atirar de cima de um prédio."

"Uau. Bem... Direta."

Allison riu. "É, eu sei. Não gosto muito de falar coisas sobre mim, mas com você... Parece tão simples." Ela pegou a mão de Olivia e começou a brincar com seus dedos. "De verdade, eu tenho alguma chance? Porque, se eu não tiver, talvez...".

Allison fora interrompida pelos lábios de Olivia. A morena se inclinou para ela, dando-lhe um beijo doce. Allison colocou a mão livre no queixo de Olivia, puxando-a para mais perto. A mulher mais jovem podia jurar que ouvira fogos de artifício em algum lugar da sua mente. O contato fora breve, doce, decidido, confiante, mas esses podiam ser classificados como os melhores segundos de suas vidas. Elas se separaram, mas não saíram de suas posições. Olivia abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver que Allison tinha um pequeno sorriso e estava com os olhos fechados ainda. A ruiva beijou-a novamente e dessa vez seus lábios se moveram em conjunto.

"Uau." Allison disse quando elas se separaram. "Certo, isso foi...".

Olivia riu e beijou-a novamente. "Eu sei!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Allison se lembra de estar feliz antes, muito feliz, mas quando ela voltava para casa, depois de levar Olivia para seu prédio, ela estava exultante. O sorriso nunca abandonou seu rosto e até mesmo o porteiro estranhou seu jeito. Fora a melhor noite de sua vida no último ano. A noite não passara dos beijos e de histórias de vida, mas fora o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer seus problemas e tomar uma importante decisão.

A ruiva subiu as escadas e entrou em seu apartamento decidida. Ela abriu as gavetas de seu armário e arrancou os fundos falsos. A mulher pegou os sacos com heroína e as seringas e jogou-os em um saco preto de lixo. Ela fez o mesmo com todos os outros esconderijos que ela havia feito e jogou o saco preto no canto de seu apartamento, ela iria se livrar dele no dia seguinte.


	5. Segundo encontro

Allison podia ter imaginado seu dia começando de um jeito bem melhor. No mínimo dez vezes melhor. Mas, como sua vida nunca pode ser perfeita, lá estava ela, às quatro horas da manhã, perseguindo um suspeito de sequestro e estupro, apenas mais um maluco querendo realizar seu último grande crime antes de ser preso. Agora, quais são as chances deles acabarem parando no metrô lotado durante uma perseguição? Sua sorte havia lhe mandado direto para lá. Depois o suspeito resolveu que seria mais fácil roubar um carro. Ótimo, lá foi ela, Elliot e Fin perseguindo ele com o carro até o cais. Seu dia poderia ter começado melhor? Claro. Ele iria terminar melhor? Talvez. Ele estava uma droga? Com certeza. Ele poderia piorar? Sem dúvida.

O tal maluco perdeu o controle do carro e caiu dentro da água. A melhor parte? A vitima ainda estava com ele.

Allison xingou audivelmente enquanto corria para a água. Ela correu o mais rápido que podia, ouvindo Elliot e Fin atrás dela. Graças a seu treinamento ela tinha um ótimo fôlego, então não foi problema quando ela pulou a grade de proteção e continuou correndo sem parar uma única vez. Elliot teve problema em escalar a cerca, e acabou se distanciando dela. Fin resmungou alguma coisa e correu para a parte arrebentada da cerca, por onde o carro com o suspeito e a vitima tinha passado. Allison tirou sua jaqueta de couro, arrancou o coldre e o celular e jogou-os no chão. Ela tomou uma última respiração profunda e pulou na água. A ruiva sentiu seus olhos queimarem e sua visão ficar turva, mas ela conseguiu ver o carro e nadou até ele. A vitima estava desacordada, presa ao cinto. O sequestrador estava lutando com o próprio cinto e com o volante do carro, que o estava prendendo.

Allison tentou abrir a porta do passageiro, mas estava emperrada. Ela quebrou o vidro e, com um pedaço do próprio vidro, rasgou o cinto e retirou a mulher desacordada, nadando de volta para a superfície. A ruiva nadou rapidamente até o cais, com a ajuda de Elliot colocou a vitima no chão de concreto quente por causa do sol e respirou fundo muitas vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Onde está o cara?" Fin perguntou ao alcançá-los. Ele puxou o celular do bolso e ligou para pedir uma ambulância.

"No fundo, dentro do carro, cercado de água." Allison brincou, tentando sentir o pulso da mulher.

Elliot lhe deu um olhar zangado e ela bufou, mesmo assim voltou para a água. O homem não estava mais se mexendo e seus olhos estavam fechados. Allison conseguiu arrancar o volante e o seu corpo simplesmente flutuou para fora do carro. A mulher levou-o para junto dos outros, que ainda tentavam reanimar a vitima.

"Vamos lá!" Fin resmungou, procurando algum sinal da ambulância.

Elliot tentava fazer reanimação na vitima, mas estava começando a perder as esperanças. Allison tomou o pulso do sequestrador e balançou a cabeça algumas vezes.

"Sem pulso." Ela sussurrou.

A ambulância chegou logo depois. Elliot e Allison foram afastados dos dois e eles só conseguiam ouvir os paramédicos dando instruções. Ambos foram colocados na ambulância e levados para o hospital mais próximo. Outra ambulância chegou apenas alguns minutos após isso e os paramédicos foram checar Allison, mas ela recusou qualquer contato.

"Eu estou bem. Só preciso descansar." Ela declarou.

Allison suspirou e olhou para a água fria que refletia seu reflexo. Ela tinha se esforçado ao máximo, feito tudo que tinha aprendido, coisa que ela nunca teria feito antes de ir trabalhar ali, ela nunca, de verdade, iria tentar salvar alguém desse jeito. Ela respirou fundo.

"O cara foi dado como morto a caminho do hospital." Fin falou, logo atrás dela. "Nossa vitima está em observação."

Allison balançou a cabeça e se virou para ela. "Ótimo. Acho que temos que voltar, certo?"

Ela não esperou uma resposta. A ruiva juntou sua jaqueta, coldre e celular, ignorando o quão molhada ela estava e entrou no carro. Fin suspirou e a seguiu. Elliot estaria dirigindo de volta, mas jogou as chaves para Fin e se sentou no banco do passageiro, lançando alguns olhares para Allison, que estava no banco de trás, de olhos fechados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A viagem para o 1-6 fora silenciosa, reconfortante. Munch os estava esperando na porta do elevador e sorriu para eles.

"Bom trabalho." Ele disse.

"Para ser feito às cinco horas da manhã? Perfeito." Allison resmungou, ela se jogou na cadeira e gemeu. "Ai, eu não sirvo mais pra isso. Quero dizer, ser acordada às quatro da manhã, perseguir um suspeito por uma hora e depois ter que pular na água pra salvá-lo?" Ela bufou e olhou para Munch. "Onde está Olivia?"

"Acabei de avisá-la de todo o ocorrido. Deve estar chegando."

Ele mal terminara de falar, quando eles viram a morena correndo até seu pequeno grupo com cara de preocupação.

"Vocês estão bem?" Ela perguntou, na verdade olhando apenas para Allison.

"Sim." Elliot respondeu. "Foi só uma perseguição, ele não tinha nem uma arma."

"É. Nossa querida Allison aqui salvou a vida da vitima hoje. Mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir que não é de ferro e precisa de exames médicos." Fin disse, apontando um dedo para ela. Allison bufou. "Você não é Deus, Allison!"

"Eu sei!" Ela exclamou. "Alias, não me compare a Deus, eu nunca dei piedade para uma mosca que estava me importunando."

"Mas salvou a vida da vitima." Fin repetiu.

Allison revirou os olhos. "Eu estou bem, Fin, sério." A ruiva bocejou e pegou sua jaqueta. "Vou tirar um cochilo. Não ousem me acordar. Apenas se Lady Gaga aparecer por aqui."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela não estava realmente dormindo e Olivia sabia disso. A morena havia ficado a observando por uns cinco minutos e finalmente decidiu anunciar sua presença. Allison estava em uma das muitas camas colocadas lá para policiais e detetives que não poderiam sair do trabalho ou estavam cansados demais e precisavam ter uma pausa.

"Hey."

"Hey." Allison respondeu, ela claramente já sabia que Olivia estava lá. "O que foi?"

"Me diga você." Olivia falou, sentando na cama ao lado.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Um silêncio confortável, onde elas só aproveitavam a companhia. Allison deitou mais na beirada da cama e fez sinal para Olivia deitar ao seu lado. Olivia fez como lhe foi dito e deitou ao lado da ruiva, copiando seus movimentos e olhando para o fundo da cama de cima. Elas permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até Allison ter coragem para falar.

"Precisamos ter outro encontro." Ela olhou para Olivia. "Quero dizer, o primeiro foi a quase quatro dias e concordamos em ir devagar, para o bem de todos. Então, quero te levar para outro encontro."

Olivia olhou-a com um pequeno sorriso. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Talvez um filme. Tem um cinema ótimo do outro lado da cidade. É longe, mas vale a pena. Você pode escolher o filme."

"Parece um bom plano." Olivia sorriu, realmente gostando de como tudo isso soava.

"Hoje à noite? Às sete? Assim temos tempo de comer alguma coisa antes." Olivia concordou e Allison sorriu abertamente. "Ótimo."

O silêncio reinou novamente, mas dessa vez elas podiam sentir a felicidade emanando. Essa seria uma noite para recordar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sim. O dia tinha começado péssimo. Tinha se tornado pior. Tinha se tornado ainda pior quando receberam a noticia que a vitima tivera uma complicação. Tinha se tornado uma droga quando Allison tinha dormido enquanto capitão Cragen falava e ele não ficara tão contente com isso. Tinha se tornado um castigo quando, como punição por dormir, ela tivera de fazer os DD5 de Fin e Munch.

Mas, agora, ele estava ótimo. É, seu dia fora péssimo, mas a noite de Allison estava uma maravilha, ao contrário de muita gente.

Allison e Olivia saíram do cinema partilhando uma piada sobre o filme. O ar frio as recebera com vigor e Olivia tremeu de frio. Allison deu um pequeno sorriu, tirou sua jaqueta e jogou sobre os ombros de Olivia, ficando completamente confortável em sua fina blusa preta. Ela havia aprendido a ignorar o frio. Elas andaram lado a lado com sorrisos bobos no rosto, no mesmo silêncio que ambas apreciavam tanto. A mulher mais jovem tinha as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans e Olivia não estava completamente satisfeita da falta de contato físico entre elas, então ela pegou uma das mãos de Allison e entrelaçou seus dedos, sorrindo pela sensação que ela sentia.

Allison sorriu. "Não tem medo de ver alguém que você conheça?"

"E por que eu teria?"

"Porque você está aqui, comigo." Allison respondeu um pouco confusa sobre o sorriso doce de Olivia.

"Eu não tenho razões para ter vergonha de você." Olivia manteve seu sorriso, o que fez o coração de Allison inchar de felicidade.

A ruiva se inclinou e capturou os lábios da detetive num beijo carinhoso. Elas logo se separaram. Haviam combinado em irem devagar, deixar o relacionamento se conduzir sozinho.

Allison sorriu novamente e beijou-a na bochecha. "Tem uma sorveteria aqui perto." Ela declarou, claramente fazendo um convite.

Apesar do frio, Olivia concordou e deixou Allison levá-la até a pequena sorveteria algumas quadras dali. Ela estava praticamente vazia, com exceção da velha atendente atrás do balcão.

"Você está com sorvete no rosto." Allison falou, depois de alguns minutos em que elas estavam lá. Ela sorriu e afastou um pouco seu pote de sorvete para conseguir chegar até Olivia. Ela delicadamente passou o dedo pela pequena quantidade de sorvete, limpando, depois limpou o dedo no seu guardanapo.

Olivia sorriu para ela, completamente encantada com sua delicadeza e doçura. Quem conhecia e trabalhava com Allison poderia jurar que ela era fria, calculista, sem coração, de sangue frio e sem sentimentos. Mas Allison havia lhe provado que podia ser o contrário com quem ela gostava e confiava, como ela mesma havia dito uma vez. Olivia não podia negar, ela já estava apaixonada.

Olivia nunca pensara em se apaixonar por alguém assim. Certamente, não por ela, não por Allison, não por alguém que poderia ser classificada como bipolar em muitas ocasiões. Não por alguém instável, que já havia tido problemas com drogas e já havia admitido ter um passado cercado de tristeza e mortes. Porém, lá estava ela, Olivia Benson, perdidamente apaixonada por Allison Greene Mason.


End file.
